


Seven

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-The Final Problem, Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: In the aftermath of 'The Final Problem', things really aren't going well for Mycroft.





	Seven

_ 11th Jan  _ I’m here if you want to talk. - GL

_ 23rd Feb  _ Sherlock seems worried. Everything okay? - GL

_ 2nd March _ Getting a bit worried. - GL

_ 11th April _ You idiot, Mycroft. - GL

_ 21st April _ There weren’t any flowers. - GL

_18th Sept_ Bumped into Anthea today. She looked tired. - GL

_21st Oct_ Happy Birthday. - GL

  
  
  



End file.
